


Weakness

by Tsula



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed that your happiness was his Achilles heel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

He couldn’t believe it. From how it happened, to the fact that _it_ was curled up on your chest asleep. You were still looking at the thing like it just happened to be the most beautiful creature in the world too. That look was what caused all the trouble.

Seeing your eyes light up and just the way you _looked_ at it had done terrible things to his heart and mind. He tripped over the fact that having a dog around would just cause problems, that it clashed something awful with their hunter lifestyle—it was just another loss, another loved one caught in the crossfire. He knew this all too well and yet seeing the utter elation on your face just holding it was far too strong a bribe. 

Before he realized what he was doing he had said something he couldn’t take back, not with the smile it put on your face.   
_  
“You want him?”_

You had looked up at him with a sort of stunned disbelief at his words.

_“He’s yours.”_

He could still remember the feel of your lips. It had been on impulse most likely, probably not something you even thought about at the time. Maybe you were thinking about it right then though just as he was. The thought gave him a wonderful set of chills. 

Really he didn’t have anything against the little mutt, especially given how happy it made you. If he were being entirely honest with himself, the real problem was knowing that Sam would have a few choice words about it. His unyielding stance against pets and this sudden lack of it would be something Sammy would have to poke and prod at to get his answers. 

An answer that was both simple and somehow immensely complicated. 

It had been the look on your face that undid him. Just why that had such a powerful impact on him, however, was exactly what made it ultimately complicated. That’s where it started delving into his feelings for you and they were not the innocent sort that Cas or Sam held. It was far too easy to imagine the look on his brother’s face and even the words that might come out of his mouth. He’d lunge at this ‘proof’ of love like a hungry tiger pouncing a gazelle. 

The mental image of Sam lunging at a gazelle briefly sidetracked him and he could hardly hold back a laugh at it. 

While waiting on a red light at an intersection he watched the way the street lamp dust you in an orange glow—you were still smiling! The way you acted made him feel like he’d done something utterly amazing when he offered you the puppy. You never asked him for it and he figured you probably never would have. His aversion to having animals around really wasn’t a secret or anything. In fact he was kind of surprised you hadn’t said anything about it. 

Maybe you were worried it would make him change his mind. 

Whatever the reason, you remained silent but so damn pleased the entire trip. He couldn’t regret the choice no matter how much trouble he knew it would likely cause. Just knowing that he made you _that_ happy was enough to keep the negativity mostly at bay. 

He still knew that Sam was never going to let him hear the end of it though.


End file.
